Shadows
by FayeRad
Summary: Bella is suicidal and barely conscious under the pain of Edward leaving. But will she be able to kill herself, or will someone else do the job? How do the Cullen's fit into this? What if Bella's mental shield is more powerful and advanced than a simple protection tool? *Not a HEA ending. Deals with loss, pain, and the confrontation with reality.* *First time writer*
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hi all! This is my first story, so I would appreciate constructive criticism, and or any suggestions or ideas for the story! This is not a pre-written story so I will try to upload whenever inspiration hits. I have an outline for what I want to happen, but it's pretty vague and has lots of wiggle room. So let's see where this goes! Plx let me know if you want to read more :) Thanks for reading!

Standard disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, the characters and so forth. 

-Prologue-

You were dead, and then suddenly as if the last hundred had been a dream-you sprung back into existence. Without reverence, I shot forward and embraced you, but memories never fully compare to reality. It lies in this plane between fantasy and reality, which your existence is entrapped. It is to my horror that I watch you a shell of yourself, yet I am unable and unwilling to let go-even if your soul is only a shadow of the man I knew.

-Chapter 1-

Pulling the sheets over my face, my hot breath was reflected back onto me. I barely registered how bad of an order my breath had become, nor _the decay and the death_ that surrounded my being, ever since my soul was stolen from me. Taken by, _him_.

I involuntarily shuddered at even the thought of him. The pain was too great, it had swallowed me whole; my conscious refused to return deadlocked in analyzing repeatedly each moment we had spent together. Was it this, was it that? How had I not noticed the little signs? Was I truly that naive, that any chance at a love-story of the ages would entice me to miss the signs of falsehood? Had it been a dream all along?

My hand whipped forward and stroked the scar from James. Always cold to the touch, it was my only reminder that I indeed was not a psychotic naïve girl but instead truly just an unworthy being that was convinced for a second I, Bella Swan, the plain jane, would have truly deserving of such a being as _him._

Again I shuddered, my mind going blank and I struggled to remember how to breathe. For a moment, I wondered how long it would take before the lack of oxygen would consume into blackness. Would it be painful to die, when I have nothing more to live for? Would pain even registered inside my nerves, when the only emotions I could feel were carving my organs to the same amount of mush, that an egg experiences when it is thrown from the empire state building? I decided it would not matter, but for Charlie I in took the air. The much-needed oxygen scorched my throat as it went down. As it burned, I suddenly decided as much as I loved Charlie, existing was not living. I was a dead girl from the instance the event occurred, I had only be feeding myself excuses to make it seem as if the breaths I took, and the tiny movements of my eyelids were all enough for things to proceed and quantify my livelihood. Alas, I understood now I had died long ago, it is only my physical remains that cease to have followed my mind. Following my heart I thought through each and every situation, I could imagine- would it be by pills? What about a car crash? How about a gun? Or perhaps, I could jump into the fierce waters of La Plush?

With sudden vigor, I sat up, too fast for my body to catch up and I found myself falling to the floor in a heap. The sound of my fall reverberating through the empty house- as Charlie had long ago given up on me, resolving instead of escape the tragic of my condition by fishing away his own tears. The irony was not lost on me, everything Charlie loved never stayed. It seems my father's luck, was also mind; except I could not wait as he had, my entire life before succumbing to the lose of love. Regaining my energy my focus entirely on getting to my truck, and letting my body float into oblivion in the waters of La Plush, except I never made it two feet before my body was encased in ice cold marble arms. As I faded under the weight of memories resurfacing of them, I had not failed to notice the singsong voice of hatred I had pushed out of my mind.


	2. Chapter 2

************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
A/N: AYAHAYA so people are actually reading this, and I am excited! Please keep reviewing if you have any thoughts, ideas, or criticisms to share! Last but not least, remember to enjoy!

Standard Disclaimer: Twilight is 100% Stephanie Meyers. This is just my own little plot line.  
************************************************************************************************************************************************************

 _-Previous chapter-_

 _"Regaining my energy my focus entirely on getting to my truck, and letting my body float into oblivion in the water of La Plush, except I never made it two feet before my body was encased in ice cold marble arms. As I faded under the weight of memories resurfacing of them, I had not failed to notice the singsong voice of hatred I had pushed out of my mind."  
_ -Chapter 2-

"Victoria" I spoke so soft I had not been sure I actually uttered it.

My head slammed into her chest, as she did not bother to care which way I was proportioned; just that she had me as she leaped from my window and into the forest. My head was pounding, my heart sped up as my skin burned against the wind slicing into my arms in particular.

Victoria stayed silent, only tightening her hold against me, effectively cutting off my oxygen and saddening me into blackness.

When I awoke, my ears were ringing, my head was aching with continuous feverish throbs, and most of all my throat and lungs burned as if I swallowed fire each breath I took. I didn't have time to think, or care about any of this. The second I blinked, Victoria's hand swiped out and gripped my chin forcing me to look into her blood red eyes.

"Is the pet awake?" she sneered.

Not waiting for an answer she let go of my chin, opting to hold down my arms instead.

"Now pet," she continues, her eyes boring into mine", you listen good and well. Finders keepers, and since I found you, you are mine. Do you understand or do I need to break a few bones?" She chuckles.

Taking my silence for an agreeable response, she leans in closer letting her breath hit my face. She smells like mud, rust, with a hint of honey.

"Here are the rules, you are going to die, and the Cullen's are going to die." her voice is so soft, and smooth but commanding at the same time. Her head cocks to the side as she continues "it is a shame really, I nearly wish the Cullen's still had claim on you. It would have been more fun that way." She huffs, before letting go of my arms and turning away from me.  
Her fingers tap against her chin, as she looks down, sighing out "I suppose however", she jerks her head around, setting her hands on my face. "You would not mind making this game interesting for me would you?" she bats her eyelashes, and raises her voice two pitches almost as if she were coddling a baby.

As I look at her, she looks dangerous. She was deadly still; her hands clasped together, her smile spread wide against her face like a Cheshire cat. Her eyes darted, and steel hard concentrated on me, and her fiery red hard blowing wildly from the ocean wind. For a second I felt terrified, knowing she was a live wire, and I was in the pathway to become electrocuted.

Not knowing what to do, not caring enough of what happens to me, nor the…. _Cullen's_ , wincing slightly as I thought of them, I decided if I was going to die either way, either by her hands or my own; I should at least have a chance to warn the Cullen's of her, before I do. They might not love me, and I might not want to relive any of that pain again, but they do not deserve to die for a human. Therefore, if I had to die, protecting others, I guess while it will not satisfy my hopes of just ending my life and evidentially forgetting this entire mess of reality, it stills means I could die and I could die on my own terms protecting those I loved.

Having made up my mind, I looked into Victoria's awaiting eyes. Knowing even if I had said no, she would force me anyway or kill me on spot. I was not necessary to her, merely an edge of excitement, a pawn in her game of cat and mouse.

"I'll do it." I managed to choke out.

************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
Alrighty! So tell me, what do you think Victoria's master plan is? I hope i'm not making Bella tooo out of character. I personally wanted her to be more angsty and depressed after the Cullen's left so that why i'm making her so dead inside. But Still I want her to be the Bella we all know and love. I also make Victoria kinda as she is in here, because being James' mate i highly doubt she wouldn't have wanted to make his death avenged on non-dramatic terms. I mean a newborn army was pretty dramatic, but I think some good ole, manipulation games and hunting fun will be ever more spicy and satisfying. :) Hope you all have a good weekend.

Also sorry if my chapters are too short! I just write what I feel is a good amount, but please let me know if you would like longer chapters and I'll try to honor that.  
************************************************************************************************************************************************************


End file.
